Elec Man: The Evil Energy Blackout
Description Elec Man: The Evil Energy Blackout is a Mega Man fangame concept by D-BoyWheeler starring the Robot Master Elec Man. In this, Elec Man uses his Thunder Beam and other weapons to take on the Evil Energy that is threatening the world's power grids. He also meets two female robots named Cathode and Anode, who are twin sisters who are from the same planet Duo is from. The boss enemies that serve as "Robot Masters" here are called the Ions. They look like various humanoids in beetle-like armor. Introductory Story Text 20XX {Scene showing Elec Man rebuilt.} Text Not long after both Light and Wily passed on, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, past Robot Masters were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. {Elec Man wakes up.} Text Elec Man was among them. {Elec Man inspecting a power plant.} Text Elec Man was soon back to controlling power for a large city, and the people were grateful for his skills. {Sirens going off, and Elec Man is alarmed.} Text But soon, the power grid was going awry, and Elec Man doesn't know what is causing it. {Cathode and Anode appear.} Text Two female robots appeared before Elec Man. ???? Greetings, Elec Man. I am Cathode, and this is my sister Anode. Cathode We come from the planet that the hero robot Duo is from. Man Yes, Rock told me of Duo from his days as Mega Man. Anode The Evil Energy is causing this problem with the power grid here and power grids all over the world! Man So that's what's going on! Well, I shall take up the Thunder Beam and deal with this problem post haste! Stages and Bosses Intro Stage: Electric Tower (basically a nod to his stage in the first Mega Man game--except he starts at the top and descends down to the bottom). Boss: Evil Energy Watcher (larger watcher enemy, sends out purplish Evil Energy spheres) The Ions ("Robot Masters" of this game) Brine Ion {Water/Sea themed boss} Weapon: Sea Electrolyte (a water spray shot) Weakness: Aurora Freezer Detonate Ion {Bomb themed boss} Weapon: Fuse Burst (a bomb weapon, thrown in an arc like Hyper Bomb; it can also break certain wall barriers) Weakness: Static Roar (Boss also gives a jetboard upon defeat) Ore Ion {Rock and steel themed boss} Weapon: Ferric Fist (similar to Hard Knuckle in Mega Man 3, but moves faster) Weakness: Fuse Burst Thermal Ion {Flame themed boss} Weapon: Burn Resistor (a orb of flame that rolls on the ground) Weakness: Sea Electrolyte Polar Ion {Ice themed boss} Weapon: Aurora Freezer (a rainbow beam that freezes upon contact, and can damage some enemies) Weakness: Burn Resistor (Boss also gives a platform builder upon defeat) Razor Ion {Blade themed boss} Weapon: Carbide Razor (a close range blade slash) Weakness: Ferric Fist Lux Ion {Light themed boss} Weapon: Fury Flashlight (a large circle of light that captures enemies and damages them) Weakness: Carbide Razor Audio Ion {Sound themed boss} Weapon: Static Roar (a sound wave that launches forward, and can bounce off walls) Weakness: Fury Flashlight Final Stages The final levels are in the Evil Energy Plant, which looks like a nuclear power plant mixed with a large castle. Evil Energy Plant 1: Outside Plant Boss: Nuke Scorpion (giant scorpion robot; launches missiles from its claws, and fires a laser from its stinger.) {Weak to Carbide Razor--hit the head} Evil Energy Plant 2: Security Halls Boss: Security Joe (a super charge Sniper-Joe like enemy) {Weak to Fuse Burst--it can even penetrate the shield} Evil Energy Plant 3: Hall of Laser Traps Boss: Laser Computer (large column-shaped computer controlling the lasers) {Weak to Ferric Fist--hit the dome at the top of the column} Evil Energy Plant 4: Repair Center {Boss Rush with all the Ions; no other boss battle after.} Evil Energy Plant 5: Final Shaft Boss: Ladybird Lock (giant ladybug blocking the door) {Weak to Sea Electrolyte--hit the head when it is turned close to you} Evil Energy Plant 6: Master Reactor Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Oil Man Clone {weak to Burn Resistor} --Form 2: Evil Energy Core (like a giant "atom"; the "electrons" are puffs of Evil Energy that fire about two or three at a time) {weak to Static Roar--hit the main nucleus} Category:Conceptual fan games